Tsundere
by MonsterKay
Summary: gimana jadinya kalo Hinata Hyuuga yang Tsundere bertemu Naruto Namikaze yang blak-blakan. NaruHina. Rating T untuk berjaga-jaga. selamat menikmati


**Tsundere.**

"kak Ayame,seperti biasa, Susu Coklat panasnya satu ya?"

Seorang gadis sedang memesan minuman pada bartender di sebuah kedai di pagi hari. gadis itu memiliki rambut lurus berwarna ungu, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna perak.

"ah! Hinata-chan ? baik, tunggu sebentar ya?" jawab salah satu bartender bernama Ayame sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk gadis tersebut.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya tersenyum ke arah bartender sambil berdiri menunggu pesanannya datang. Sambil menunggu, Hinata melihat-lihat seisi kedai yang yang tidak terlalu ramai. "_..tumben sepi.."_ batinnya. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan di depan kedai tersebut. Cuaca diluar sedang hujan deras, terlihat semua orang berlarian dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh terdekat. Dari jauh, Hinata melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, memakai jaket kulit warna coklat, dengan kaos putih dan bawahan celana jeans hitam sedang berjalan santai menuju kedai ditengah-tengah badai hujan. Dia tidak memakai payung, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda tersebut, kenapa dia masih bisa berjalan santai di tengah-tengah hujan yang deras. "_...aneh banget tuh cowok.."_ batin Hinata. Semakin lama, pemuda tersebut akhirnya sampai di kedai, tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato merah segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya datang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak pria tersebut.

"heyy bodoh, kenapa gak lari aja sih? Udah tau diluar ujan deres tapi malah tetep jalan santai. Udah gak bawa payung lagi." Bentak pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya tersebut kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"hehe, _slow_ dong Kiba. Walaupun gue basah kuyub gini dan kedinginan, gue tetep sehat kok!" jawab pemuda berambut jabrik itu dengan pedenya, sambil berjalan menghampiri bartender.

"Hinata-chan, ini minumannya, maaf menunggu lama. Soalnya mesinnya tadi macet entah kenapa, hehe. Maaf ya?" seorang bartender bernama Ayame menyerahkan segelas susu coklat panas kepada Hinata sambil meminta maaf.

Karena merasa pesanannya telah jadi, Hinata membalikan badannya ke arah bartender dan membawa minumannya sambil menyerahkan uang yang daritadi dipegangnya. "ah, gak papa kok Ayame-nee, ini uangnya. Terimakasih ya?."

"ya, sama-sama dan selamat menikmati." Jawab Ayame sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah Hinata menerima pesanannya, Hinata akan mencari tempat duduk. Tapi saat membalikan badannya, tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tadi menabrak Hinata dan menyebabkan susu coklat panasnya tumpah dan mengotori kemeja Hinata, saat itu Hinata memakai kemeja warna putih dengan bawahan celana jeans hijau tosca.

"auwww!..." teriak Hinata kepanasan saat minumannya tumpah di kemejanya.

"ahh? Ma-maaf, aku gak sengaja! Aduh, gimana nih.. elo sih Kib ngajak gue ngobrol mulu! Jadi gak liat kan cewek di depan gue?" bentak pemuda pirang pada teman disebelahnya.

"lah kok gue? Salah lo juga dong? jalan gak ngadep depan! Udah gitu pecicilan lagi!" bentak pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya, gak mau salah sendirian.

Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu dan kesal kepada pemuda yang menabraknya tadi, saking kesalnya, wajah Hinata memerah dan kedua bibirnya bergetar. Menyadari hal itu, pemuda itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"..errr... ku-kubelikan minuman lagi ya? Gratis, gak usah bayar. Sebagai tanda minta maaf ku." Kata pemuda tersebut takut kepada wanita didepannya.

"gak usah!" bentak Hinata sambil melewati kedua pemuda tersebut dan menuju tempat duduk di belakang tepi jendela.

Seisi penghuni bar sedang menatap Hinata tajam, menyadari hal itu, Hinata tambah menundukan kepalanya malu dan kesal. Sesampainya di tempat duduk, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak yang akan dihubunginya. Setelah ketemu, Hinata menekan tombol hijau/dial.

_Tuuuutt... tuuuuuttt..._

_Tuuuut... tuuuuuutt..._

Hinata menunggu jawaban, tapi tampaknya yang ditelepon sedang sibuk.

_Tuuuttt...halo?_

Akhirnya yang ditelpon menjawab juga, Hinata lega. "halo, kak neji? Kak neji bisa jemput aku di Kedai Kopi biasanya gak? Soalnya disini hujan deras, aku gak bawa payung?" pinta Hinata kepada kakaknya.

"_ah, Hinata-chan, maaf kakak gak bisa jemput kamu, kakak lagi sibuk rapat OSIS buat besok MOS. Kamu tau kan? Besok sekolah sudah dimulai? Kamu harusnya mempersiapkan diri untuk MOS di SMA besok, bukannya ke kedai kopi." _Jawab kakak Hinata menegur Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya, Hinata kecewa dan mau memohon pada kakaknya agar menyempatkan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, di sisi lain, Hinata mengerti betapa sibuk kakaknya untuk mempersiapkan MOS di sekolahnya, maklum kakaknya ketua OSIS. Dan di sisi lain, Hinata juga salah karena bukannya mempersiapkan MOS untuk besok, Hinata adalah anak baru SMA tahun ini, SMA-nya sama dengan kakaknya, dan besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Dan harusnya ia menyiapkan diri untuk besok, tetapi ia malah pergi ke kedai kopi. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata mengalah.

"yasudah, maaf mengganggu kak." Jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"_kamu mending tunggu hujannya reda dulu, baru pulang."_

"baiklah, permisi kak.. daa.." Hinata pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan kakaknya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menunggu sampai hujannya reda, tapi Hinata tidak mau berlama-lama di kedai tersebut karena malu dan kesal. Dan juga, Hinata tidak mau pulang jalan kaki dengan pakaian kotor seperti itu. "_..pasti diliat banyak orang.. bikin malu aja.. dasar menyusahkan..sial!..." _batin Hinata sambil mencari tisu basah untuk membersihkan bajunya. Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut jabrik yang tadi menabrak Hinata memberikan Hinata segelas susu coklat panas pada Hinata dan duduk didepan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget, mendongakan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu kaget tidak percaya.

"hey! Lo ngapain sih? Kan gue udah bilang gak usa-.." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda itu buru-buru memotongnya.

"udah, gak usah nolak. Anggap aja itu sebagai tanda maaf gue, dan gue maksa." Kata pemuda itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"_..cih, gak sopan banget sih nih orang? Seenaknya motong perkataan orang..udah gitu, duduk didepan gue tanpa ijin lagi.."_ batin Hinata kesal sambil menatap tajam pemuda di depannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk.

Merasa ditatapi seperti itu, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis di pipinya bergidik ngeri.

"heyy, ngeliatinnya jangan gitu amat dong? Takut tau?" kata pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

Hinata pun langsung membuang muka.

"ehya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil aja Naruto, jangan Namikaze-san. Biar akrab gitu, hehe. Kamu namanya Hinata kan? Hinata siapa?" kata sih pemuda bernama Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"penting gitu bagi lo?" jawab Hinata sinis.

"yaudah sih kalo gak mau jawab, eh ayo dong susu coklatnya diminum? Keburu dingin tuh?"

"ogah.."

"aihh.. galak amat sih? Ohya kamu sekolah atau kuliah? Kalo diliat dari wajah kamu, kayaknya kamu anak SMA, yakan?" tanya Naruto menebak.

"menurut lo?.." jawab Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengobrol-ngobrol. Naruto selalu memberi pertanyaan gak penting kepada Hinata, yang Hinata selalu jawab dengan "penting bagi lo?" atau "menurut lo?" atau "pikir aja sendiri"

Setelah Naruto sudah tidak memberikan pertanyaan ke Hinata, sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Hinata pun merasa bosan dan haus. Ia pun mengambil segelas susu coklat yang telah dingin tersebut dan meminumnya setengah. Tanpa disadari, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyuman di wajah nya. Setelah meminum setengah gelas susu coklat, Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap Hinata dengan tersenyum jail.

"ngapain lo liat-liat gue? Senyum-senyum lagi? Dasar _pervert_.." tanya Hinata sinis, dan itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang Hinata selama percakapan mereka.

"ehehe, gak papa kok" jawab Naruto tersenyum, masih menatap Hinata.

"apaan sih?" Hinata semakin heran dibuatnya.

"mau tau aja.." goda Naruto.

"apa gak?" bentak Hinata pada Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ pada Naruto.

"ehehe.. gak papa cuman, itu loh.. akhirnya susu coklatnya diminum juga" jawab Naruto tanpa takut pada tatapan Hinata, malah makin senang.

"_..dih ini orang.."_ batin Hinata kesal.

"ngomong-ngomong kamu gak pulang? Ujannya udah reda loh?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya diam saja menunduk. "_.. wah iya juga, gak nyadar ujannya udah reda, gimana nih? Kak Neji gak bisa nganter, masa mau jalan kaki dengan baju ku yang kotor? Kan malu kalo sampai ditatap orang.. mana gak bawa jaket lagi..." _batin Hinata.

"lagi nunggu jemputan?" tanya Naruto lagi, dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Hinata.

"ooohh.. pasti minta dianter? Yekan?" goda Naruto.

"apaan sih? Terserah gue dong mau pulang apa nggak! Masalah buat lo?" bentak Hinata.

"yare yare, yaudah ayok ku anter. Kamu malu kan pulang sendiri jalan kaki padahal baju kamu kotor kayak gitu?" ajak Naruto yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Hinata.

Hinata yang sadar karena sepertinya Naruto sedang membaca pikirannya pun cepat-cepat menolak.

"gue gak butuh tumpangan lo, lagian bakal sama aja soalnya kita jalan dan lo gak bawa kendaraan."

"kata siapa gak bawa kendaraan? Gue bawa kok? Tuh diparkiran." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan motor sportnya yang berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"loh? Bu-bukannya lo kesini gak bawa motor? Tadi gue liat lo cuma jalan kaki sambil ujan-ujanan kesini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"waahh, ternyata lo memperhatikan gue juga ternyata. Tadi gue keluar sebentar ke persewaan CD di depan kedai kopi ini, karena lagi sibuk milih gue gak sadar kalo udah ujan deres aja, gue sadar kalo payung gue ada dimotor. Yaudah deh, terpaksa gue ujan-ujanan. Gue lebih memilih jalan santai daripada lari karena gue suka banget ujan-ujanan! Ehehehehe" jelas Naruto malu.

"_..alasan yang aneh.. bener-bener aneh nih orang..." _batin Hinata ilfeel sama Naruto.

"yuk, gue anterin lo. Tunggu apalagi? Tenaang, gue orang baik-baik kok, anggap aja ini salah satu permintaan maaf gue karena gak sengaja udah nabrak elo." Ajak Naruto.

"ogah.." jawab Hinata pelan dan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto tau, bahwa Hinata sebenarnya mau tapi malu. Lalu Naruto menyeringai.

"udaah, jangan sok-sok _tsundere_ gitu dong. Ayok!" kata Naruto tersenyum jail kepada Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"hah! Siapa yang lo sebut _tsundere_, dasar orang aneh! Eh woy! Lepasin tangan gue! Gue gak butuh lo anterin segala, dasar be-" sebelum Hinata meneruskan kata-katanya, Naruto memotongnya _lagi_.

"udah diem, gue pastikan elo selamat sampe rumah seutuh-utuhnya. Tenang aja." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Dan hinata pun akhirnya diam. "_... yaudahlah, terpaksa nebeng dia, daripada jalan kaki..."_ batin Hinata dan wajahnya memerah kembali.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Naruto menyalakan motornya dan menatap Hinata untuk segera menaikinya. Hinata pun mau tak mau menaiki motor Naruto.

"jadi, rumah lo dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

"woy Hinata, rumah lo dimana gue tanya?"

"..."

"oke, karena lo gak tau rumah lo dimana, jadi lo bakal nginep rumah gu-" sebelum Naruto meneruskan perkataanya, kali ini Hinata memotongnya.

"jalan konohagakure 2 no 6" jawab Hinata malu.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan langsung menjalankan kendaraanya menuju alamat rumah Hinata. Perjalanan ke rumah Hinata tidak memakan waktu lama karena jarak dari kedai ke rumah Hinata lumayan dekat.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata.

"waah, rumah lo besar banget ya? Horang kayaah~ kapan-kapan main kesini ah~~" goda Naruto takjub melihat rumah Hinata yang begitu besar dan bergaya minimalis.

"diem lo! Dan gak usah mampir-mampir!" bentak Hinata.

"eh mana nih makasihnya? Kan udah gue anterin?" tanya Naruto.

"_..ihh, apabanget sih? Ngapain coba gue harus berterimakasih sama dia? Malu-maluin..." _batin Hinata. "...gak perlu..."

"dih kok gitu sih? Kan udah dianterin? Selamat sampai tujuan lagi."

"dari awal kan gue udah nolak minta dianterin, elo nya aja yang maksa. Jadi, ngapain gue berterimakasih sama lo? Dasar orang aneh!"bentak Hinata kesal.

"tapi, akhirnya lo mau-mau aja tuh gue anterin? Haaah, iyadeh, orang kaya kan biasanya sombong, maklum deeh. Yaudah, gue balik ya? Daa..." sebelum Naruto sempat meng-gas motornya, Hinata menghentikannya.

"tunggu dulu!" Hinata menghentikan Naruto.

"apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura heran, padahal dia udah tau apa yang mau Hinata katakan.

"..errr..." Hinata menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk malu, wajahnya memerah.

"bilang makasih apa susahnya sih? Dasar _tsundere_". Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jail.

"arrrrghh... iyaiya MAKASIH! Puas lo! Dan jangan panggil gue _tsundere_, dasar orang aneh!" kata Hinata akhirnya, disusul _blushing_ di wajah Hinata.

"ahaha, gak susah kan? Ohya, nama gue Naruto, bukan Dasar-orang-aneh. Inget itu NA-RU-TO. Okedeh, met malem ya? Daa..." akhirnya Naruto pun melajukan motornya.

"_.. dasar cowok aneh.."_ batin Hinata, kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hinata langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, Hinata menyiapkan buku-buku dan alat tulis dan dimasukan ke dalam tas ransel berwarna ungu miliknya.

Setelah menyiapkan seragam dan keperluan untuk sekolah besok, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya.

"_..haahh, hari yang melelahkan..."_ batin Hinata sambil menarik selimut dan menutup matanya tertidur.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Hinata kini sedang berjalan menuju ke SMA barunya, bersama kakaknya bernama Neji berjalan dengannya.

"nee, Hinata-chan, kemarin maaf ya kamu harus pulang jalan kaki karena kakak gak bisa jemput kamu. Aslinya kakak mau jemput kamu pas ujannya udah reda, tapi masih banyak urusan yang belum selesai, jadinya gak bisa jemput kamu. Maaf ya?" kata Neji meminta maaf kepada adiknya.

"gak papa kok Neji-nii, lagipula kemarin Hinata dianterin temen Hinata kok. Dan juga, Neji-nii gak perlu minta maaf soalnya yang salah itu aku bukan nii-chan, bukannya nyiapin buat besok MOS malah pergi ke kedai kopi." Jelas Hinata.

"ohh.. yasudah.." balas Neji. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalan menuju SMA konohagakure 1.

_Sesampainya di sekolah._

"heyyy Hinataaa! Akhirnya kamu dateng juga, gue tungguin tau?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut coklat dan dicepol dua datang menghampiri Hinata.

"ahh.. ohayo Neji-nii? Ohayo Hinata!" sapa gadis itu kepada Neji dan Hinata, dan membuat wajah Neji memerah.

"ohayo juga, ten-ten. Yuk, kita langsung aja ke papan pengumuman lihat kita ada dikelas mana?" ajak Hinata kepada gadis bernama ten-ten.

"ahh, Hinata chan, maaf kakak gak bisa nemenin kamu cari kelas. Kakak ada urusan untuk mempersiapkan Upacara penerimaan murid baru, jadi kalian berdua saja ya? Oke, aku duluan ya? Daa.." kata Neji meminta maaf dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Ten-ten berduaan.

"yasudah, yuk kita ke papan pengumuman?" ajak Ten-ten disambung anggukan Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan papan pengumuman, dan mereka langsung mencari nama mereka.

"eh Hinata, gue udah ketemu nih! Gue di kelas X-3, kalo lo dimana?" akhirnya Ten-ten sudah menemukan kelasnya duluan sebelum Hinata.

"gue belum nih, waah Ten-ten kita kayaknya gak sekelas deh? Di daftar murid kelas X-3 gak ada nama gue." Hinata kecewa karena sepertinya ia tidak sekelas dengan sahabatnya, Ten-ten.

"hey Hinata, kamu ada dikelas X-5, sekelas sama gue." Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di samping Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang kaget langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke pemuda disampingnya, dan matanya pun melebar.

"waaa! Naruto! Sejak kapan lo da,- eh tunggu, lo kenal Hinata, Nar?" Ten-ten pun juga kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto, tetapi daripada itu, Ten-ten heran kenapa Naruto bisa tau nama Hinata.

Karena pertanyaannya gak dijawab Naruto, Ten-ten pun langsung menanyakan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, lo kenal Naruto?" tanya Ten-ten makin penasaran.

"di-dia kan...orang... aneh itu?" jawab Hinata akhirnya. Masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya didepan matanya.

"orang aneh?" jawab Ten-ten kaget dan masih penasaran.

"orang aneh?" jawab Naruto bingung.

**TBC.**


End file.
